Pandora
by MegaBlaziken264
Summary: Our story follows Pandora, A human and Pokemon half breed. Though this gives so perks, such as enhanced psychic ability and the ability to speak English, it also comes with its setbacks. Society isn't exactly happy with the idea of half breed, and this has and will cause some huge trouble or her. Come along with her mentally narrated journals as she deals with this intense journey!
1. Chapter 1

My mother was a rather… Unique creature, with an even more unique life. She had gone through discrimination, slavery, she had killed countless people and pokemon alike… She thought her life was over after she escaped. She was alone, both for her past and phenomenal power. She had the ability to undergo what we now know as Mega Evolution, but on her own, without the aid of a stone or trainer. This granted her an immense boost in power, as well as an appearance change and change of attitude. To everyone who knew her, she was the only one who could do it, and she was labeled as a freak and outcast because of it. Several years passed, and she fell even deeper into depression. Until one day, she met who could have been my father, had her past not caught up with her. He was a Glaceon named Crystal, and he was the first person to see my mothers traits as a gift both of beauty and wonder instead of seeing them as a curse and abomination. They loved each other more than anything. Unfortunately as I said, her past caught up to her, and it cost her the only person who cared for her… it cost him his life. This once again sent her into a downward spiral of self-loathing and depression until eventually, she decided she couldn't - didn't want to live anymore. She blindly angered a wild pack of Mightyena but instantly felt she needed to live, and she fought back. She managed to get them away, but she was on the brink of death. That's when she saw a house in a clearing in the forest, and decided it was her only hope. She hobbled towards it, barely making it into the clearing, she collapsed, shouting for help with her last few breaths of life. As her vision began to fade, she saw something blue running from the house towards her, then everything went black. When she awoke, she opened her eyes to see two people, who would become my Aunt Lucy, the Lucario, and my father Cyrus. She became unimaginably attached to both of them, even having her Mega form shift and take the form of a fusion between hers and a Lucario's. Because of her close ties with the lucario, when her chest piece was broken, which would normally kill a Gardevoir, it was replaced by a solid mass of aura, even granting her some minimal control of it. I even inherited that from her, as the normally red horns on my head are golden like my moms, and I can even control it a little! Its super cool, and Aunt Lucy taught me how to use it. If it wasn't obvious by now, my mother is a gardevoir. I figured I would say that in case the professor showed this to anyone. That also clarifies 2 things. One, that I am a half human, half Pokemon, and two, that my father married and banged a Pokemon. Get over it. However being a hybrid has its bonuses. Though I possess the powers any kirlia would have at their point in their life, I also have several human features. Some of the features I get from my father include 5 fingers and toes, as well as similar organ structure and… other features female humans have, though my mother says I get my breasts from her… comparing them directly, they are small, but if you were to do it to scale, I have a rather large chest! They even look kinda big on me, so hmph! Although I may look younger because I haven't fully evolved, i'm actually 19, though a lot of people don't believe me. Now that I have turned 19, with the help of Professor Wormwood and his wife, I managed to convince my parents to let me move to the city nearby. The Professor said that he would pay for my food and apartment on one condition. If I wrote these mental journals and sent them to him. He wanted to know how the real world would react to a hybrid like myself, so he is having take note of everything that is happening as im away! I even formed a mental link with his lab, so everything gets printed off and he can even file it as a report on Human-Hybrid interaction! It's SUPER exciting, I'm going to be able to help people understand hybrids more! I have a mental loop, so that way every night a copy of everything that happened is sent to him. After a lot of convincing, I had packed my bags with my favorite clothes and things, and bid everyone farewell… after making my way through the woods that surrounded our house, I made it to the city. After finding the apartment that the professor had ready for me, which is SUPER awesome, thanks a ton professor, I set all my things up, put on my favorite skirt, and headed out to do some sightseeing. Unfortunately, I began noticing people weren't super welcoming to someone like me to their city. I was constantly getting looks from people, and they were not nice ones. Things only got worse as I headed into the center of the city, where people began actually calling me names and yelling insults at me… things like "where's your trainer?" and "go back to the forest."... I just didn't say anything, because being part human gave me the ability to speak english, not just mentally like normal psychic pokemon can. Thaaaaat would give away that I was a hybrid, and it would not help me… after a while of holding back tears from the insults, I saw something that I figured would cheer me up. A sushi place! Boy do I love sushi! I quickly ran inside and walked up to the counter, but the people inside we not any better… at first, it seemed fine, but then I noticed a woman in the line next to me, and a little kid who I assumed was her child. I noticed she never took her eyes off me, and pulled her child away from me, as if I was some sort of monster, like I would attack them… I just smiled and waved, as I figured that was my best bet to not make the situation worse. I then turned to the counter to a man who actually looked like they didn't hate me

"What can I get for you ma'am?" He asked me in a kind voice. I was so happy to finally meet someone who was actually nice that I lost my focus… and talked.

"I'll have the number 2 please! Oh, and some extra wasabi on the side!" I didn't even realize what I had done until the warm look on his face vanished, replaced by one of fear and disgust. That's when I heard another woman in the building shout at me.

"Get out of here you abomination!" As I turned to face the woman, I got a face full of soda, followed by the previously kind man shouting at me to get out as well. At that point, I couldn't take it anymore. I broke into tears and ran from the store as I heard a different man's voice shouting, though I couldn't understand what he said as I ran out of the building and down the street. I ran through the main plaza, just shouting apologies as people heard me, then began shouting at me things like "freak!" and "disgusting!"... I wanted to leave, to give up and go home, but I couldn't. I promised my mother and father that I could do this, so I refused to go back. I stopped, wiped my tears, and headed to the store. At this point I was really hungry and really wanted some sushi, so I figured I would just make it myself, as I knew how. It was one of the first things my mother taught me how to cook. After stopping at my apartment and grabbing a hooding to hide my horns, I headed to the store. I still got plenty of weird looks, but no-one was yelling at me, so I guess it was working. After getting through the self-checkout, I began my walk back home. But my luck would seem to run out, as I was about to get a glimpse into the life my mother lived for years, and much more sooner than I would like.

Hey Guys! I had my other notebook that I was writing Ultra Emerald in taken, so I've been writing this! I really like the story so far, and even more where its headed!

I WILL be posting more chapters, as I already has most of two typed and all of three written! Hope you guys enjoy and get hyped for this story!

Criticism is welcome with justification, not blind hating.  
BTW Professor Wormwood is a real guy! Check him out here!  
mutitus


	2. Pandora -Chapter 2: Abomination

**Hey guys!**

so, my original plan was to upload a chapter Bi-weekly  
But I kind got too much into writing it that I forgot to type out chapter 2!  
Either way, look forward to a chapter every other tuesday  
I **WILL NOT** be someone who writes one or two chapters, then just quits  
I gotchyu fams  
Either way, sorry this is a short one, I didn't want to make you wait for three weeks ;_;  
whelp,I promise that the next chapter will be much longer, so hold onto your butts!

As I began walking towards my apartment from the store, I saw a small group of three people on the sidewalk turn towards me as a smile came across their face, but it was not a welcoming smile. I knew they would be trouble, so I decided to try and interact with them as little as possible to avoid any more conflict. I didn't want to make things worse than they already were.

_"What, your trainer to lazy to go and get the groceries themselves so they had to send their little pet girl slave?"_ He said as he moved to block my path, trying to taunt me.

"Nope, don't have one. Move" I replied, trying to say as little as possible to get out of there quickly. Before I could pass, they moved in front of me, blocking my path. My guess is that they were trying to intimidate me with their height, but I don't think they realized it wasn't exactly working. I have to look up at everyone, being only a little over 2 feet tall, meaning my eye level met the middle of their thighs. I tried to walk around them, only for them to shove me backwards. This knocked the hoodie off my head. As they saw this, their grin became more menacing. This creeped me out and slightly unnerved me.

_"Oh, so we have ourselves a hybrid, do we? Well we just can't have that, can we boys?"_ As he said this, the two thugs behind him pulled empty pokeballs out from behind their backs, seemingly from their back pocket.

"Wow, you guys are somehow even less threatening than thugs from cheesy movies! What, is some guy gonna come in and rescue me? Sorry, but I don't need any help." As I said this, the two balls became cloaked in a pink energy as I crush the metal capsules with a mere thought. "Now move" I said, beginning to get fed up with the whole charade they were putting on, and even more so that everyone passing by didn't bat an eye. That's when they crossed the line.

_"My my, some attitude you've got there, where'd you get it? Your whore of a mother who must have had something wrong with her to not even mate with her species, or was it your low-life of a father who couldn't get a girlfriend so they went and fucked their slave?"_ A large smirk crossed his face as he saw he struck a nerve. Sure, just because he knew that hybrids tend to take the bodily form of their mother didn't make that any better.

Before he could even get in a breath after that sentence, A bright pink flame erupted from my eyes as my anger and energy spiked. My horns began to glow a bright gold before a deep black began creeping in from the edges, slowly eating away at the gold as I grabbed the first thug my the neck by using some of my now seemingly bursting energy to slam him against the wall. I then used some of the same energy to levitate off the ground, flying up to eye level as I choked him out against the wall as he grasping at the invisible energy in an attempt to free his airway.

"You know nothing about me, my life, or my family. Don't you EVER disrespect my parents like that again, is that understood?!" I shouted, his efforts to grasp at his neck slowing. Just as I was about to drop him, I heard a shout, seemingly a warning, from behind me. I turned around as a blur of red and white collided with my face, only for everything to go black.

I wasn't unconscious, far from it. I could still hear noises around me. It sounded like shouting, conflict. I felt almost loose and together with the area around me. I then felt movement, like I was being moved, but not directly, kinda like being in a car. I then heard a clicking noise as every part of me was thrust forward as a flash of white filled my eyes. When the light faded, I looked around. It seemed as though I in the same spot, but things were different. The three thugs were running off down the street, and there was a strange man standing in front of me. He was slightly built, but not jacked, he looked almost how one would imagine the average human. White shirt, jeans, dirty blonde hair. Then I noticed what he was holding. In one hand, he had by bag of groceries. In the other he held a pokeball that was pointed directly at me. That's when it all sank in.

"You *CAUGHT ME?* What the hell is wrong with you I could fucking kill you you son of a bi-"

I was charging towards him, ready to land a blow when he just dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach whilst a look of agony crossed his face. When I stopped and look at the man hunched over, I noticed a small trickle of blood running between his fingers as a dark red began seeping out across his shirt where his hands were.


End file.
